


Gosto musical

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Humor, M/M, Music, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gosto musical não se discute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosto musical

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Gosto musical  
> Par/Personagem: Snarry, Sirem  
> Classificação: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, e a quem mais de direito pertencer, menos a mim e ao cara do Lexicon.  
> Notas: Dedicada a Fabi, que me pediu! Parte do Openfest 2008  
> Palavras: brigadeiro, caramelo

**Gosto musical**

Severus Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto organizava uma bandeja com chá, **brigadeiro** e **caramelo** para levar à sala.

– Eu só não acho que Celestina Warbeck seja a melhor coisa musical do mundo bruxo – reclamava Sirius Black. – Não que ela seja ruim, mas daí a dizer que ela é o presente musical da bruxandade...

Remus Lupin contra-argumentou:

– Você tem que admitir: ela tem seus momentos.

– Mas eu não disse que não tinha. Só concordei com Harry que as Weird Sisters são mais o meu gênero.

Remus fez uma careta:

– Por isso que eu não danço com você. Com a Celestina a gente pode dançar agarradinho.

Dessa vez quem fez a careta foi Severus.

– É – concordou Sirius, irônico. – Como Molly e Arthur vêm fazendo há pelo menos duas décadas.

– Então está me chamando de velho?

– Não, só que você parece um. Precisa se soltar mais, Remus. Se não, você vai acabar como o Snape.

Harry Potter protestou:

– Ei! Não ofenda meu marido.

Severus escolheu esse momento para trazer as bebidas, dizendo enquanto pousava a bandeja na mesinha de centro:

– Vindo de você, Black, considero um elogio.

Como bom anfitrião, Harry ajudou Severus a servir chá para seus convidados, sem se importar com a domesticidade da cena. Os dois estavam juntos, recebendo amigos, com música suave ao fundo, a lareira acesa.

Sirius nem evitou o risinho sarcástico:

– E você, Snape? Prefere dançar ao som das Weird Sisters, como o Harry, ou seu gosto musical dançante está mais para Celestina Warbeck ?

Passando uma xícara para Remus, o professor de Hogwarts deu de ombros:

– Se faz tanta questão de saber, nem um nem outro. Eu não danço.

Houve um momento de choque em que os três pararam de falar, encarando-o para ver se ele falava a verdade. Harry quebrou o silêncio:

– Você quer dizer que não sabe dançar, não é?

– Não, eu disse exatamente o que eu quis dizer. Eu não danço.

– Bom, então vamos dar um jeito nisso. – Sirius pousou a xícara sem sequer beber e ergueu-se. – Levante-se, Sniv– quero dizer, Snape.

Severus franziu o cenho. Sirius insistiu:

– Eu vou ensinar você a dançar agora. E você não vai reclamar.

Harry se entusiasmou:

– Excelente idéia. Vamos, Severus.

Remus puxou a varinha, aumentando o volume da suave música de Celestina. Severus encarou Harry com aquele olhar reservado aos alunos especialmente irritantes, talvez no nível de Neville Longbottom, mas ficou de pé.

Sirius chegou perto dele:

– Agora você passa mão em volta da minha cintura e...

A reação foi extrema:

– Mas nem que Merlin saia do túmulo para me pedir isso!

– Tá bom, tá bom – Sirius não insistiu.– Harry, venha explicar para a seu marido.

– Eu? Você perdeu o Baile de Inverno no quarto ano. Eu tenho dois pés esquerdos. Não danço nem a dança-de-são-guido!

Remus se adiantou:

– Severus, você se importa?

Ele hesitou, mas aquiesceu:

– Não. Provavelmente, você é o único que sabe o que está fazendo. Pode passar a mão na minha cintura.

Remus obedeceu, dizendo:

– O truque aqui é acompanhar o ritmo da música. Mexa seu corpo de acordo com os acordes. Vamos, Severus. Chegue mais perto.

– Mais perto e Black vai arrancar minha perna a dentadas.

– E arranco mesmo!

– Bom, teoricamente, você não deveria estar dançando comigo, e sim com Harry. Então pense que eu sou ele. Feche os olhos, se isso ajudar. Concentre-se na música. E Padfoot, quieto.

A sugestão de fechar os olhos agradou Severus, que procurou não se concentrar no cheiro suave de chá e chocolate que emanava de Lupin. Procurou também esquecer que ele tinha um corpo quente, firme e convidativo, e que agora estava em seus braços. Procurou se concentrar em Harry, a poucos passos dos dois, e que isso seria melhor se Harry estivesse com ele.

– Vocês dois ficam bem juntos.

Foi como se tudo parasse. Remus e Severus olharam para Harry ao mesmo tempo, ambos chocados, escandalizados. O rapaz deu de ombros e insistiu:

– Bom, é verdade. Estou mentindo, Sirius?

A primeira reação de Sirius Black foi fazer uma careta, mas em seguida ele admitiu:

– Você tem razão. São sexy feito o diabo.

Harry lambeu os lábios, num sorriso mais lascivo que maroto.

– É. _Meu_ diabo.

– Por que não se juntam a nós? Você se importa, Severus?

– Certamente que não. Ambos poderiam se beneficiar de aulas de dança.

Foi assim que Severus sentiu os braços de Harry envolvendo-lhe o peito, por trás, sem interromper os braços de Lupin. O lobisomem, por outro lado, era igualmente abraçado pelo namorado, enquanto continuava mantendo Severus em seus braços. De uma maneira ou de outra, os quatro estavam juntos, abraçados.

O balançar de Celestina animou Sirius a se esfregar no traseiro de Remus, cujos olhos rapidamente perderam o foco e aumentaram o brilho. Harry viu a reação do lobisomem e seguiu o exemplo do padrinho, roçando-se desavergonhadamente contra Severus.

O rígido professor tentou evitar a reação, mas era impossível. Ainda mais que a fricção toda o empurrava contra Lupin, numa _frottage_ a quatro.

Então, Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Relaxa...

Abriu uma espécie de gatilho. Severus se esvaziou contra Remus, e Sirius fez o mesmo contra o namorado. Harry não pôde se controlar e também gozou esfregando-se em Severus, fechando o círculo.

Os quatro sorriram uns para os outros, em satisfação e cumplicidade. Sirius comentou:

– Precisamos repetir isso.

– Com certeza – concordou Harry rapidamente.

– Até porque vocês são péssimos alunos de dança. Perderam o ritmo totalmente.

– Definitivamente vamos precisar de _muitas_ aulas – disse Severus, de sobrancelha erguida e um sorrisinho no canto do lábio.

Ao fundo, Celestina cantava maviosamente, um tema musical que ainda seria ouvido muitas vezes.


End file.
